Fire and Ice
by SpellCasterLovecharmer
Summary: Elsa keep dreaming about this one particular boy. Once they meet they instantly fall in love... but they don't know how much of a danger they are for each other...


**A/N: Okay sowwy, I didn't like my old chapter so I improved it a lot, same characters along with new one's Enjoy**

* * *

Jet black hair, ice blue eyes, tall, tan, and muscular. He had a charming smile and a wonderful voice, but not once did he say his name. As they stood with fire blazing around them and ice hanging above them, he looked deep into her eyes. Feeling her face flush pink and fiddled with the braid on her left shoulder. He chuckled and gently lifted her chin so her gaze met his. His touch was so fiery against her icy skin. He wrapped his other arm around her lower back and waist and pulled her close to his body. She placed a hand on his chest, and felt his rippling muscles. Her face turned pinker. He chuckled yet again at her reaction. She looked up at him with an innocent smile. He slowly leaned in, and kissed her lips ever so gently. The touch of his lips on hers sent a sensation through her body that was hard to explain. When she returned his kiss, he smiled and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. She was the one to pull away. She touched her lips lightly with her fingers and felt the warmth coming off of it. She looked up at him and reached her hand up and gently touched his cheek and glided her thumb over his lips and found they were cold. He simply smiled and placed his hand over hers. He put his other hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss-

Elsa's eyes fluttered open; once again she didn't know his name. With a sigh she sat up in her bed, the sun was just coming over the horizon. She stood up and walked over to her desk and sat down. She flipped through her journal that was filled with pictures of "him" and descriptions of her dress. She finally goes to a blank page and began writing in it:

"There was a soft knock on her door, she stood up and walked over to it and opened it. Standing there was her advisor, Kaby. "Sir Kaby" She says standing up a little straighter. He smiled a kindhearted smile "Good Morning your majesty" He says cheerfully. "What is it that you need?" She asked him kindly. "King Dominick from Belcinia will be here in a few" He says. He looked his queen up and down and frowned "I advise you to be ready soon" He says. She nodded "Yes sir, I will be ready shortly" She says smiling. "Oh and your sister wished for me to tell you that she will be gone all day with her husband" He says. She nodded "Yes of course" She says. He smiled and walked away.

Elsa sighed and shut her door and walked over to her closet. A year has passed since she had frozen Arendelle by accident. Now her sister Anna was married to Kristoff, and Elsa was still unmarried. That's why King Dominick was coming over... her parents and his wished that they would marry so the kingdoms could become one. Today was her first time meeting him.

Elsa picked out a floor length a lavender purple silk dress with white lace sleeves that started at her shoulders and loosely drapes down her arms. She took her hair out of the braid and shook it loose. She brushed her wavy, bleach blonde hair then put it up in a baby blue bow. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and let out a heavy sigh. "You look beautiful as always, your majesty" She heard a soft female voice say. Elsa quickly turned around to see her best friend (well the person that listen to her a lot and talked to her often) Marie Standing at her door. Elsa smiles "Thank you, Marie" She says. Marie gave a soft smile. She bowed slightly "King Dominick of Belcinia is waiting for you in the throne room malady" She said. Elsa sighs "Thank you." She says as she hurried down to her throne room

Once she got to the double door entrance of the throne room, she stopped and smoothed out her dress and fixed her hair and stood up straighter. The guards opened the doors to the room. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Kaby says as Elsa stepped into the room. King Dominick turned around to see the beautiful queen he has heard so much of. He walked over to her and took her hand into his and placed a gentle kiss upon her hand. Elsa tried not to blush and smiles at the handsome blonde king. "It's a pleasure to meet you king Dominick" She says. He stood up straighter and looked at her, with his almond-hazel eyes. Her face flushed pink. "Would you like to walk around the garden, your majesty" He asked with a charming smile offering his hand. She smiled and gladly took it. He guided her to her out to the rose garden.

The day passed by quickly. Elsa and Dominick spent the whole day in the garden, laughing and talking. By time Elsa got back to her room the sun was gone and the moon and sky was wake. Elsa sighed with relief as soon as she fell onto her bed. She was too tired to even change. Before she knew it she was sound asleep and dreaming again… About him:

_Elsa looked around. Fire. Fire everywhere. The flames danced on her skin, never burning her or anything. She looked around for someone. Suddenly, "He" walked through the fire effortlessly. He took her hand, his touch warm, and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. This time she could feel the warmth of his body and lips. It was almost like fire against her that burned, but in a good. Way. She pulled away, breathless from the kiss. "Who are you?" She asked. He smiled a charming smile. "My name is Oliver Mortelli, my queen" He says. She smiled "Oliver" She says. She loved the sound of his name. She pressed her lips against his once more_

* * *

**A/N: Okay well new an approved Chapter of fire and ice! Hope you enjoy this version better the last. Please comment and review :)**


End file.
